The twins special night
by Anime-kingdom1
Summary: just a story about how Lincoln is the best big brother ever.


**hey everyone what up, so look I had this idea for the last 2 or 3 days and wanted to go ahead and get it out of my head, this fanfic is just a story about Lincoln being the best big brother anyone could ask for so I hope y'all enjoy**.

Lola had fixed her hair, smiling to herself as she had put on her princess tiara while lana had ran a brush though her hair, groaning as she had brushed though a few tangles.

"Lana are you ready" Lola asked her twin as she fixed her dress and Lana had smiled, nodding her head "good now let's hurry up" she said as she quickly left to go fine dad

"I'm right behind you" Lana said as she followed.

The twins had went downstairs and to the kitchen where they had saw their dad cooking quickly "hey daddy!" The twins said getting his attention, making him stop cooking.

"Oh hey girl's, what can I do for you" Lynn Sr. Said as he wipe his forehead and went back to cooking.

"Are you ready for tonight" Lola asked making Lynn Sr. Stop and think, which was caught by Lana.

"Tonight is the father and daughter dance" Lana said getting a bad feeling.

Lynn Sr. Eyes widened as he had completely forgot, he had turned to the girls "I'm so sorry girls, they is a meeting at my job and everyone have to be there tonight" he told them.

"Oh... Ok" Lola said as she had turned and left "Lana come on" she called out to Lana who had left with Lola, both going back to their room.

Lynn Sr. Sighed and went back to cooking as he thought of a way to make it up to them.

The twins was in their rooms, both sitting on their bed, Lola hugging a stuffed animal while Lana was holding her pet fog.

"It not fair" Lola said quietly as she hugged the stuffed animal tighter.

"Lola there nothing he could of had done" Lana told her quietly.

"He could of call in sick, or told his boss what today way" Lola argued making Lola sigh "it just not fair, I sure he took the other's to their dance..." She said quietly as she had put her face into her stuff animal.

Lana sighed and gotten up, going to sister and sat on her bed before she had hugged Lola who had hugged her twin back, both was unaware that they was being watched though a crack in their door.

Time had slowly pass while the twins had stayed in their room, both not really doing anything like normal as they was still sad about the dance, there was a knock on the door making Lola get up but Lana had stopped her.

"I got it" Lana said as she went to the door and open it "yeah, wha-wh-whoa..." Lana was breathlessly as her eyes widened and she couldn't even made a sound.

"Lana who is it" Lola asked and noticed that she didn't say reply back to her, she groan and stood, making her way to Lana "Lana what going o-o-on..." She started but her jaw immediately dropped as she looked at who was at the door.

Lincoln stood before them, wear a two piece jet black suit with his hair laid back "hello beautiful" he said as he put his arm over his stomach and bowed his head

The twins look at him both unable to even think clearly, Lola had quickly grabbed the door and slammed it shut, breathing quickly "we must be dreaming, yeah we are just dreaming" Lola said to lana but mostly herself, while Lana was still in the same spot.

"W-was t-that Lincoln" lana said breathlessly as Lola shook her head, there was a knock on the door, making them jump and look at it.

Lola took a deep breath and went to the door and opened it, where Lincoln was indeed in a suit with his hair laid down "l-lincoln" Lola said still refusing to actually believe it.

"Are you two ready for tonight" Lincoln asked them.

"What are you talking about" lana asked, not remembering anything was planned for tonight.

Lincoln smiled and held out his hands towards them, they had look at each other before they both grabbed one of Lincoln's hands as he had lead them out the room and to the staircase and they noticed that it pitch black downstairs.

Lincoln had let go of their hands and they looked at him "I'm forgetting something important" he told them as he had turned to them and reached forward and pulled off Lola tiara.

"M-my tiara" Lola said as she wanted it back but Lincoln held up and finger, telling her to wait a second.

Lincoln had place the tiara down as he reached into his suit and pulled out a tiara made out of bright red roses, making the girls eyes light up; he smiled and gently place it on top of Lola head "don't think I forgot about you lana" Lincoln told his sister, making her look at him as he had a crown made out of sunflowers in his hands, he had placed it in top of her head, making the twins look at each other, both smiling as wide as their face would let them.

"Now be careful coming down the stairs, hold my hand" Lincoln told them and the twins took Lincoln hand's, Lincoln had slowly lead them downstairs, making sure they made it down safely.

Once downstairs the twins had tried to look around as they couldn't made anything out "Lincoln, what going on" Lola asked before Lincoln had clear his throat, a soft green and red light had filled the room and the girl eyes widened as the whole living room was moved around, the couch was moved back against the wall, freeing up a lot of space while there was decorations of stars hanging from the ceiling, and glitter was spread out, along with a amp near the wall.

"It the girls of the hour" they heard someone say making them look at the dining room where all their sisters was standing in front of the table.

"W-what going on" Lola said, wanting answers.

"We heard about dad not being able to take you to the dance so we wanted to throw you your own dance" Lori explain "and it all thanks to Lincoln" making the twins look at them before looking at Lincoln, they both couldn't help it and broke down crying while hugging Lincoln tightly, Lincoln had hugged them back just as tight.

After a few minutes of the twins crying, they had pulled back, wiping their nose while Lincoln had pulled out a napkin and wipe their tears "now, who want to dance first" Lincoln ask

"ME" they both shouted at the same time before they started to argue about who was going to dance first

Lori had walked up Lola and whisper into her ear "your make-up is running, do you really want the first dance with ruined make up" she asked making Lola eyes widened.

"You are right! We can't have that. Lana you can have the first dance while I get ready" Lola told her twin while she had grabbed Lori hand and dragged her upstairs.

Lana had watched confused before Lincoln had clear his throat make her look at him "may I please have this dance my lady" he asked as slow music had started to play, lana had smiled and took Lincoln hand as he had led them to the middle of the living room

"Do you want to stand on my feet" Lincoln asked and lana how slowly nod "heh alright, go ahead" he told her and she had slowly stepped on his feet, giving her more height.

Lincoln had place his hand on lana back while holding her other hand, lana blushed and laid her head on Lincoln chest as they had slowly started to dance together.

A moment had passed before lana heard Lincoln chuckle "what funny?" She asked.

"I was just think about something awesome I found the other day, you wouldn't be interested" Lincoln told her sparking her interest.

"No tell me" lana told him wanting to know.

"Really it nothing, I just found the largest, most dirtiest, bug filled mud pool ever" Lincoln said making lana eyes widened

"Lincoln please tell where it is" lana begged him making Lincoln chuckle.

"I will tell you more about it tonight" Lincoln told her making her smile with glee.

The song had slowly ended making them look at each other "I guess it's Lola turn" lana asked making Lincoln nod his head

"Heh but don't think tonight is only about dancing, go to the kitchen" Lincoln told her making lana raise a brow but listened.

Lana walked into the kitchen where the rest of the sister's was as there was pizza and ice cream on the counter, making lana eyes widened.

"Heh I take it you want some" Luna asked making lana nod her head, luna got started on a plate meanwhile lola had came downstairs with her hair and make-up all fixed and she saw Lincoln was waiting

"Ah there you are, are you ready" Lincoln asked her making her nod and he held out his hand, which she had gracefully accepted and they went into the middle of the living room "do you want to get on my feet" he asked her and she had nodded before she had slowly gotten on his feet and they had slowly started to dance.

"You look truly beautiful, Lola" Lincoln said as he looked at her, making her blush a deep red while she looked away.

"T-thank you Lincoln" Lola said as she heard Lincoln chuckle a bit but that didn't stop them from dancing.

Slowly the song can to a end and Lola had gotten off of Lincoln feet, Lincoln had bowed toward her "thank you for letting me dance with you" he said making Lola blush again.

"I-it was my pleasure" Lola said trying to play it off.

Lincoln smiled and took her hand and lead her to the kitchen where her eyes widened at the glance of pizza and ice cream, luan had already had a plate for the two as she had gave Lincoln and Lola their food.

After they was done eating they had dance some more, did a little bit of face painting, let luan perform a stand up act, and watched a movie.

The time was 12:42 and the twins was both knocked out cold, both to tried to even wake up to go upstairs, Lori had look at them and rubbed Lincoln on his back "nice job tonight Lincoln, you really pulled though" she said and the rest of the sister's nodded as well as they was proud of him.

"Thank you, and thank you for helping me tonight, it was a huge help" Lincoln told them.

"We are family Lincoln, that what family is for" Luna said making the others nod.

Lincoln had smiled and picked up lana who had cling to his neck while Lori had gotten Lola "we can pick up the mess Lincoln so you can get some rest as well" Lynn told him making him smile and nod as he held back on yawning.

"Again thank you all for helping tonight" Lincoln said one last time before him and Lori had took the twins to their room, placing them in their bed and left, Lincoln had went to his room and laid on his bed, immediately going to sleep as soon as his head had hit his pillow.

**there was go, I going to be honest with y'all. I honestly didn't plan for this story to be this long but it is worth it, anyway I hope y'all enjoyed it. like, comment (cause I love reading what y'all have to say), and see ya next time**.

**tumblr: ****kingdeku-queentoga**.

**discord: Dancing in madness#2996**.


End file.
